


Tri-Drabble: Trials and Tribulations - Or: Why the Doctor Will Always View Christmas Cheer With a Certain Amount of Trepidation

by Yamx



Series: Those We Love the Best [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll never understand why humans make such a big deal over Christmas. It only ends up being trouble. Every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tri-Drabble: Trials and Tribulations - Or: Why the Doctor Will Always View Christmas Cheer With a Certain Amount of Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little Holiday gift for my DW-friends. Three times one hundred words exactly.

Stormy blue eyes are glowering at Jack. “Explain.”

“I… wanted everyone to have some Christmas cheer. Even the poor.” He gulps. “Lost control of the tractor-beam. I’m sorry.”

A hand grabs Jack’s neck and shakes him; then the gesture turns into a caress. “Not your heart I doubt, lad. It’s your brain that’s got me worried sometimes.”

Jack dares a smile. “Me, too.” He glances at the fast-advancing army. “Should I…?”

“Nah, I’ll sort it. You start cleaning.” The Doctor turns, kneels, and begins explaining to the King of Lilliput why his palace is buried beneath an enormous Christmas pudding.

*****

The gavel falls. “I sentence you to perform the traditional worship ritual in the square tomorrow, or be decapitated.”

The next morning, Jack and Rose are trying to help him prepare, but he pushes them off. “I won’t do it!”

“Doctor! They’ll execute you if you don’t!” Rose pleads.

“I didn’t do anythin’! Just said that Santa Claus doesn’t exist!”

“Only you said it on a planet where he does. And is the God-King. Now get in the damn costume and sing the songs!”

He sighs and pulls on the coat and hat. “But I’m not wearing the stupid beard!”

*****

The blokes are staring at her in shock. “You did _what_?”

“C’mon, she’s pregnant!”

The Doctor rubs his forehead. “You gave our room at the inn to a pregnant woman and her husband - in _Anno Domini_ during a _winter night_ in _Bethlehem_?”

“‘S not like we really needed it! TARDIS’s parked just over those fields, where the shepherds-” Realization dawns. Her eyes widen. “Oh.”

Jack’s fighting a chuckle, which gets him a murderous glare from the Doctor. The Time Lord spins on his heel and stamps off towards the village. “This is going to take so much bloody sortin’…”

  


The End


End file.
